


Love so soft

by Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, He's going all out in this fic geez, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), This is so cheesy and soft omg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: “I think by now you kissed everyone at this party,” Hunk chuckles as Pidge rubs her face with her sleeve.Lance opens his mouth, the answer already on the tip of his tongue, when his gaze falls on a mop of black hair.Not everyone, Lance thinks, and his heart skips a beat when he sees Keith, struggling to find a path through the crowd.





	Love so soft

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!! :D I made it in time I can't believe it haha :D I decided to write a little christmas, mistletoe klance fic - there are probably ten billions of these out there but ... can there ever be enough of these?? I don't think so! AHAHAHA Whether or not you celebrate christmas - I guess all of us can enjoy a cheesy mistletoe story about these boys :D
> 
> Since this will probably be my last fic for this year I want to take the opportunity to say something:  
> Thank you.
> 
> This year has been amazing for me! I struggled a little with my new job, but I had so much fun thanks to Voltron, the fandom and me writing a crazy number of 11(!) fanfiction in one year! I'm still so so amazed by all the postive reactions I get for all my stories, and your love and support means so so much to me. I can't put into words how much fun I had writing all of these stories and I'll forever be grateful to all of you who left kudos and comments on my fics :)
> 
> I have SO many stories planned AHAHAHAHA and although I don't have that much time anymore I plan to write ALL of them :D I'm looking forward to share them with all of you guys! :)))
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as well! :D
> 
> UPDATE:  
> SO a scene in this fic was inspired by a WIP of my beautiful friend, wife and artist [Sweetpopcornkat](http://sweetpopcornkat.tumblr.com/)! AND NOW SHE FINISHED IT AND TURNED IT INTO BEAUTIFUL FANART FOR THIS FIC. Look at it [HERE](http://sweetpopcornkat.tumblr.com/post/169129392189/so-i-revived-this-wip-i-had-for-so-long-cause-it) and PLEASE reblog it and leave a nice comment! She deserves all the love for this AMAZING fanart! :D

* * *

 

Lance has always dreamed about a magical winter kiss. The perfect kiss, so soft and sweet it makes you melt on the spot. Preferably under a mistletoe while it was snowing. The thought of it never fails to make him sigh dreamily.

He made a grave mistake though: he told his older sister.

She started hanging up mistletoes around their apartment when she heard about it – to mock Lance. “There’s no way, you’ll ever bring someone home!” she had laughed while running away from Lance with the mentioned plant in her hand. That was more than five years ago, and it became a tradition at their household after that. When he was younger, it truly hurt Lance, but now it’s just another excuse to shower his family with love and kisses. Which is a thing Lance loves to do, so it’s a win for him after all.

That doesn’t mean that he gave up on his dream though.

That’s why he’s standing below the archway in Allura’s estate (there’s really no other way to describe her huge, castle like home) that connects the kitchen with the lounge. The room is brimming with party guests, most of them wearing fancy outfits, Santa hats or horrible Christmas sweaters. Laughter, loud conversations, and soft Christmas music fills the atmosphere and Lance is grinning from one ear to the other. He loves Christmas. And he loves Allura’s amazing Christmas parties.

And the mistletoe above his head.

“You again? This is the third time, dude,” Lance laughs when Hunk presents him his cheek with a grin.

“Well, it’s your fault for standing here all evening.”

Lance shakes his head, but can’t fight the smile spreading on his lips.

“Alright, alright, big guy.”

He grabs Hunk’s face and pulls him down to plant a very loud and very wet kiss on his cheek. “There you go! But this is the last one!”

“Oh no, really?”

Hunk pouts, eyes wide and watery with false sadness.

“Yeah, you don’t want him to run out of kisses, do you?” Pidge chimes in, stopping next to them as she takes a sip from the straw in her drink. She’s wearing one of the most horrible sweaters Lance has ever seen – robots dressed up as reindeers and snowmen – and Lance _loves_ it.

“Awww, Pidge! Don’t worry there’s enough left for you!”

Lance cackles as he pulls her in, squishing both of her cheeks with his hands, and Pidge struggles so much she almost spills her drink. “Lance, stop!”

“Do you really not want to smooch me?” Lance asks, throwing her his best puppy-eyes, but stopping just short of her face. That’s why he can feel the annoyed huff she releases after a second.

“No, I don’t really mind,” she admits, eyes darting to the side in embarrassment. “Just not on the lips,” she adds, glaring at him for a second.

Lance laughs, turns her head, and presses a soft kiss to her temple. “Love you too, Pidgeon.”

Pidge groans, but giggles, when Lance presses another kiss to her eyebrow. “Oh my god stop it, you sap.”

Lance pulls her in for a hug that almost smothers her, but he can’t help himself. He’s having the time of his life at this party. He’s been standing under the archway for almost two hours now, and he just doesn’t grow tired of it. He’s distributing kisses to everyone who wants to. Lance is a gentleman after all, he’d never smooch someone who feels uncomfortable with it.

Everyone is having fun, and so far no one refused a little peck to the cheek. It’s not the magical kiss Lance has dreamed of, but he’s having fun – and so is everyone else. Just earlier Lance was surprised by Allura who dropped a cute kiss to his cheek as she passed by and thanked him for keeping up the lively atmosphere.

And then there was Shiro. Shiro who had stepped under the mistletoe and loudly cleared his throat. He just stood there, arms crossed and a challenging smile on his face as Lance stared at him – cheeks too hot for his own liking. Lance swallowed, and rose to his tip-toes to press a quick kiss to the corner of Shiro’s lips. And Shiro – beautiful Shiro - had laughed and pulled Lance in for a bear-hug, planting a firm kiss on his forehead that made Lance screech with laughter and embarrassment.

“I think by now you kissed everyone at this party,” Hunk chuckles as Pidge rubs her face with her sleeve.

Lance opens his mouth, the answer already on the tip of his tongue, when his gaze falls on a mop of black hair.

 _Not everyone_ , Lance thinks, and his heart skips a beat when he sees Keith, struggling to find a path through the crowd. Keith glares at the girl who bumped into him, and she raises her hands in an apologizing manner. It makes Lance snort in amusement – he knows that Keith isn’t mad at her, he’s just annoyed by crowds. It took Lance a while to decipher the various looks of grumpiness on Keith’s face but by now he has all of them cataloged.

“Yeah, don’t you wanna take a break or – I don’t know – sit down or something?” Pidge says and Lance’s attention snaps back to the conversation in front of him.

“Actually, I really need to pee,” he laughs, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Pidge says something and shakes her head, but all of Lance’s senses zero in on Keith who just spotted them. A small smile spreads on his lips as their eyes meet and Lance’s stomach flips, releasing an army of butterflies with the motion.

“Oh, Keith!” Pidge exclaims when she sees him. “I didn’t think you’d show up!” she says loudly and steps forward to meet him halfway.

Lance rips his eyes from the happy and warm expression on Keith’s face as he greets Pidge when Hunk presses his sharp elbow into his side.

“Keith is coming over here, are you ready? Do you need chap stick?” Hunk taunts, a wide teasing grin on his lips, and Lance’s cheeks start burning.

“Shut up!” he hisses, and pushes his own elbow into Hunk’s side who doesn’t seem fazed by it at all. Instead, he throws his head back with a laugh so loud and deep in draws everyone’s attention.

“What’s so funny?”

Keith’s voice makes Lance’s heart leap up into his throat, and it’s beating a mile per minute when he turns around to look into Keith’s _beautiful_ dumb face.

“Your sweater,” Lance scoffs.

Keith’s smile drops, and he looks down at himself in confusion.

“What about it?”

“I think it’s cute,” Hunk says.

“Yeah, that’s why it doesn’t suit him at all.”

The sweater _is_ cute – little Christmas trees connected with fairy lights on a red background– and Keith simply looks _adorable_ in it.

“Shiro lend it to me, he said everyone would wear one,” Keith says, looking mildly annoyed. “But I see that he lied.”

“Shiro is the best at making you look stupid,” Lance laughs, and now Keith is glaring at him. Why can’t Lance just shut his mouth for once in his life.

“Well, at least it takes an ugly sweater to make me look stupid, you manage that without help.”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh!” Pidge and Hunk shout in unison, leaning against each other as they cover their mouths. “Sick burn!” Pidge adds, and Lance feels heat rise to his face when Keith sends him a victorious grin.

Lance couldn’t even think of a smart retort if his brain wasn’t currently being fried by that playful look on Keith’s face. So, he just scoffs and crosses his arms. Lance knows that’s just as good as admitting defeat, but … he’s weak.

“Why are you standing in the middle of the room?” Keith asks, confirming his win by changing the topic. “It’s so crowded here.”

“Wellllllllll,” Hunk sing-songs, gaze flitting to Lance before he continues. “Lance has a reason for standing here, you know.”

“Yeah, a really stupid one,” Pidge says with an amused huff. When neither of them elaborates on it, Keith turns to Lance with one eyebrow raised in question. Lance swears that his heart is trying to escape his rib cage with all its might.

“Y-Yeah, it’s really important!” Lance says, voice a little too high and squeaky. “That’s why you gotta keep this place free until I come back from the toilet!”

Lance steps behind Keith, puts his hands on his shoulders and pushes him to stand under the mistletoe, proud of his quick and witty idea.

“Wha- Lance?” Keith asks, turning around to look at him, but Lance already let go of him.

“It won’t take too long!” Lance says, a wide grin on his face. “Hunk, I doubt he knows what a mistletoe is, show him.”

Hunk’s confused expression grows into an amused smile and then Lance turns around to fight his way through the crowd.

His heart is still beating way too fast and he apologizes when he bumps into someone.

“Hey Lance! Gave up on the mistletoe mission?” Shiro laughs, clamping a big hand on Lance’s shoulder so hard it makes Lance wince. Shiro’s face is flushed and he smells sweet. Seems like someone had a little too much eggnog.

Lance grins. “I had to take a break, but Keith took over. I don’t think he knows what it means though.”

Shiro blinks at him, once, twice. Then Lance’s words sink in and a devilish smile spreads on his lips. “Lance, you’re amazing!” Shiro laughs. “Allura! You gotta hear this!” Shiro yells over the crowd and Lance pulls a face at the volume of his voice. Maybe he should feel a little sorry for Keith, but … nah he’s in good hands, Lance decides as he watches Allura and Shiro hurry down the hall. He doubts that Keith will let them kiss him anyway.

Lance pushes past the crowd, greeting people left and right, and he sinks against the bathroom door the moment he closes it behind him. A deep drawn sigh leaves his lips, and then he presses his face into his hands.

“ _Ughhhhhh_ , why am I so _stupid_ ,” Lance groans.

This was his opportunity. His excuse to _kiss_ Keith. _Keith_. The guy he has a massive crush on. But no, he panicked and backed out.

“No one is _this_ stupid,” Lance whispers to himself, and his eyes meet his reflection when he slides his hands down to his mouth. But to be fair, his brain usually stops functioning when Keith is in close proximity. Which results in him saying the stupidest things and picking a fight with Keith when really, he wants to do anything but that.

Lance groans again and pushes himself away from the wall. Well, there’s no use in dwelling on this any longer. He doubts Keith would’ve agreed to kiss him anyway.

And Lance really needs to pee.

 

* * *

 

It takes him longer than he expected to get back to Keith. He’s practically been not available for most of the evening and a whole bunch of people seize the opportunity to chat with him. Lance would love to talk to Shay a little longer, but he’s too curious.

He doubts that Keith is still standing under the mistletoe after Shiro and Allura were done with him. A wide grin plays on Lance’s lips when he walks down the corridor. The look on Keith’s face when Shiro came to smooch him must’ve been priceless. Lance is almost sad he didn’t see it.

But the sight that greets him when he rounds the corner isn’t what he expected at all. The smile falls from his face, and his blood runs cold.

“Come on, don’t be so uptight.”

“Umm, sorry I don’t usually kiss strangers.”

Keith has his hands raised defensively, but the girl pushing close to him doesn’t seem to catch his clear discomfort. Lance however sees it in his knitted eyebrows, the way Keith raises his shoulders like he does when he’s feeling insecure - and his stomach drops. Keith could brush that girl off with a flick of his wrist, but he’d never do that. He clearly doesn’t even know where to put his hands to push her off.

“Aww, come onnnnnn,” the girl coos, and when she places a hand on Keith’s chest, Lance snaps. The coldness in his veins is replaced with a burning anger he hasn’t felt in a long time. It takes him two long steps to walk up to them and put his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Hey, Keith, sorry to make you wait,” he says, a smile on his face that is supposed to look easy, but he doubts he can pull it off.

Keith’s shoulders sag in relief the moment he recognizes Lance. If Lance had the time to think about it, he’d find this adorable, but he has a really drunk, really pushy girl at his hands.

“Who is your acquaintance,” Lance asks, directing his smile at the girl.

“Ummm, I don’t know,” Keith admits, and Lance almost snorts at that.

The girl however doesn’t seem to be amused by this. Her head whips up to Lance and she _pouts_ , cheeks puffed up comically.

“Hey, I was talking to him.”

“That looked like a rather one-sided conversation if you ask me.”

“That’s not true! Right? Tell him!”

The girl turns around to Keith, placing a forceful hand on Keith’s arm who looks completely helpless.

“That’s enough.”

The icy tone in Lance’s voice startles both the girl and Keith whose gaze flutters to Lance’s, eyes wide in surprise. But Lance looks at the girl instead, who doesn’t seem impressed by it at all.

“Fine!” she says, crossing her arms in front of her chest with another pout. “I’ll back off if you kiss me.”

A mischievous smile spreads on her face as she looks him over. “I saw you kissing people all evening, so it’s fine right?”

Lance sighs, but he doesn’t miss the movement from the corner of his eye. Keith took a step forward at her words, and Lance’s stomach flips at the – probably unconscious – protectiveness Keith displays.

“Sweetie,” Lance starts, leaning down with a smile. “The difference is that I asked everyone if they’re comfortable with it first. You know. Consent.”

The girl opens her mouth, but doesn’t get to say anything.

“Clary! There you are!” A tall girl runs up to her, and grabs her by the shoulder. “We were looking for you! Nathan’s gonna chug the whole eggnog, you gotta see this!”

And before the girl – Clary – can retort anything, she gets dragged away by her hand.

Lance takes a deep breath and exhales it through his mouth in a drawn-out sigh. He turns to Keith who looks at him with an unreadable expression. Lance can see the reluctance in his stance when he opens his mouth.

“Thanks, I guess,” Keith mumbles, but his eyes flit to the side, avoiding Lance’s.

And for some reason, that little gesture sends a rush of hot anger up Lance’s throat.

“Why the _fuck_ didn’t you leave?”

Keith’s head whips around, and his jaw goes slack when he hears the harsh words Lance spits at his face.

“I- _What_ ?” Keith asks, brows furrowing in annoyance. “ _You’re_ the one who told me to stay here!”

“Well, I thought you’d be smart enough to back off once you realized people were trying to _kiss_ you,” Lance scoffs, and he knows that he’s being irrational right now, but he can’t stop the words from pouring out of his mouth, or his body from taking an angry step forward.

“I didn’t really mind it until now.”

That makes Lance freeze, the anger in his chest being replaced by an icy tightness.

“What?”

“Huh?” Keith looks at him, head cocked to the side in confusion.

“You kissed someone?”

“Uh, yeah?” Keith says, shrugging nonchalantly. “Well I mean Shiro and Hunk, but-“

“Never mind,” Lance presses out between clenched teeth and then he’s spinning around on his heels, walking towards the entrance in brisk steps.

“Wha- _Lance!_ ”

Lance hears how Keith yells after him, but he doesn’t care. Not when there’s a big lump forming in his throat, and tears are burning in the corner of his eyes. He’s stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

“Hey, Lance! We missed you, what’s-“

Lance brushes past Hunk without a comment, but he sees the wide look of confusion on his face. He just wants to get out of here.

Luckily, it doesn’t take him long to find his coat, and he quickly puts it on, opens the door and is greeted by the harsh wind biting into his cheeks.

He shivers and pulls the coat closer around his frame, but he doesn’t slow down. He just wants to leave.

Lance _knows_ he’s being unreasonable, but that doesn’t mean he can stop his heart from aching over something so damn stupid. He was the one who initiated it, so he should’ve expected something like this, and yet - the thought that it’s so easy for everyone to get close to Keith while he’s struggling _so much_ is unbearable in this moment.

“ _Lance!”_

Lance freezes, and yet his heart stumbles nervously in his chest when he hears who is calling after him.

“Will you – _fuck_ \- will you please stop, goddammit!” Keith curses and Lance hears how he slips on the snow, so he turns around to see if Keith actually hurt himself.

The movement slows him down though, and then Keith is standing right in front of him, chest heaving with every breath he takes like he just ran a marathon. To see Lance.

Lance’s heart skips happily, and he wants to punch himself in the chest to stop it.

“Why are you so _angry_?” Keith presses out.

“I’m not angry,” Lance spits, turning around to keep walking, but Keith isn’t having any of it. He hurries to match Lance’s brisk steps and invades his sight.

“Oh yeah? Then why did you just leave all of a sudden?” Keith scoffs. Lance clenches his jaw and pushes past him.

“I just wanted to go home.”

“Without your scarf?” Keith says and the triumphant expression on his face, makes Lance stop in his tracks.

“Fuck,” Lance curses. That’s why it’s so cold.

Keith tilts his head as he looks at Lance who wraps his arms around himself, both to keep warm and to shield himself from the questions that are sure to come.

But then Keith sighs.

“I’m sorry.”

Lance head whips up at that.

“Huh?”

“Look,” Keith starts. “I don’t know what I did - and it seems like you don’t want to tell me - but I clearly upset you so,” Keith explains, drawing out the last syllable. ”I’m sorry,” Keith repeats and Lance’s eyes fall to Keith’s hand where he’s rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Something he does when he’s nervous or upset.

There’s no way in hell Lance could stay angry at that.

He tilts his head back with a sigh and looks up into the evening sky.

“It’s fine. You did nothing wrong I’m just – I was just,” he starts, but the words get stuck in his throat. “I just wanted to leave.”

“Okay,” Keith says, and by the tone of his voice Lance knows that he won’t push the topic any further. Lance can’t help the smile that spreads on his lips. Sometimes Keith can be sensitive to other people’s emotions after all. It’s probably his good influence.

Suddenly, something gets caught in Lance’s eyelashes and he blinks in surprise.

Snow.

“Shit,” Keith curses, but Lance tilts his head down with a wide smile.

“Keith! Snow!”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Keith grumbles, but there’s an amused smile on his lips as he ducks his head in his scarf. A laugh bubbles out of Lance’s mouth, and he stretches out his hands to catch some of the thick snowflakes that are starting to fall down on them in masses.

“Oh my god!” Lance laughs.

“We should get going before it gets worse,” Keith says and starts walking.

“You- You’re leaving too?” Lance asks, dumbfounded.

“Yeah, I didn’t really want to go in the first place,” Keith says, not stopping so Lance has to hurry to catch up to him.

“Oh, okay,” Lance says, stuffing his hands into his pocket, and then there’s a comfortable silence between them. They take the path through the park and the snow slowly piles on the surrounding trees, crunching under Lance’s feet with every step he takes.

The wind is blowing snowflakes into his eyes, but Lance can’t help the wide smile on his face. Although he’s really cold. Well, it’s his own fault for storming out of the house like an idiot, even forgetting his scarf. Lance can feel how hot embarrassment pools in his cheeks. He really made a fool out of himself.

“Here.”

Lance’s eyes fall to the scarf being hold out in front of his face – Keith’s scarf - and he turns to Keith in confusion.

“You’re shivering,” Keith says. He’s still looking forward, shoulders hunched to brace against the cold.

“Huh?” Lance says dumbly.

“Do you want it or not!” Keith hisses, his gaze shifting to Lance, the usual frown etched to his forehead.

“Dude, no it’s fine! Then you’ll be cold!”

Lance raises his hand and pushes the scarf back to Keith.

“I’m not cold.”

“Keith, I know you’re a hothead, but it’s freezing,” Lance chuckles. “Besides, it’s my fault for forgetting my scarf.”

Keith groans, sounding almost like he’s in pain, which makes Lance eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Just … take it, okay?” Keith sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, and now Lance really doesn’t know what’s going on.

“Okay,” he says and hesitantly takes the soft fabric from Keith’s hands. Keith only huffs in response, but he seems satisfied as he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Lance eyes the scarf for a second - it’s the one Hunk gave Keith last Christmas, one of those really long and fluffy ones. Lance was sure Keith would hate it, but he wore it every day last winter.

Suddenly, an idea forms in Lance’s head. An idea that makes his lips spread into a mischievous smile, but also makes his heart race in anticipation.

“Okay, then let’s do it like this,” he announces, before he can change his mind. Keith sputters in surprise when Lance wraps the scarf around his own neck and then around Keith’s too, pulling him into his side with the motion.

“S-Seriously?” Keith stutters, and Lance is so close that he sees how Keith’s cheeks flush red in embarrassment. Not that his face looks any better.

“This way we’ll both stay warm,” Lance says with a wide grin and buries his chin in the soft scarf.

“This is ridiculous,” Keith mumbles, but imitates Lance.

And just like this they keep walking.

Lance was sure that Keith would protest, or shove him away. He never expected him to just go with it. And now they’re walking so close to each other that their shoulders brush with every step. And every touch sends a warm tingle trough Lance’s stomach.

Like this it would be easy for him to reach out and take Keith’s hand – if Keith didn’t have it stuffed into his pockets.

He’d probably combust on the spot if he tried it anyway.

The streetlights above their heads click and it takes them a few fluttering seconds to come alive in the darkening winter night. Fairy lights decorate the benches and bushes along the narrow path.

There’s something about snow that softens the sounds in the atmosphere. It creates a muffled world, peaceful and a little eerie at the same time. But right now, Lance only feels comfortable. How could he not, with Keith’s silent but warm presence pressed to his side.

Just a few minutes ago his chest was tight with jealousy – and now he feels closer to Keith than ever before. God, he _really_ wants to hold Keith’s hand. Would he kill him, if he just reached out and put his own hand in his pocket? Lance’s heart is racing a hundred miles per minute as he mulls over all the possibilities.

“Hey, Lance.”

An embarrassing high squeal escapes him when Keith turns his head, his hot breath fanning over Lance’s cheek with how close they are.

“What the fuck,” Keith laughs quietly and the crooked smile on his lips is the most adorable thing Lance has ever seen.

“W-What do you want, mullet,” Lance says and regrets his words the moment they leave his lips. Keith’s smile stays though, even grows a little wider.

“You have to go left at the end of the street, right?”

 _Oh_ , Lance thinks. “Oh,” he says, and the dejected look on his face must be clear as a summer's day because Keith huffs out a laugh. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan to sacrifice you to the cold.”

“What?”

“I will walk you the rest of the way, dumbass.”

The look of sheer surprise on Lance’s face is apparently ridiculous enough to make Keith laugh out loud.

“R-Really?!” Lance’s voice cracks, and he almost stumbles over his own feet.

“Yeah, now hurry up before I change my mind.”

Oh.

Oh god.

Keith is walking him home. Lance can’t believe it. His heart is beating in his throat, and he presses his lips into a thin line. _Don’t open your mouth,_ he thinks. If he opens his mouth he will _ruin_ it. He just knows it. So, he focuses all of his energy into shutting up.

Who would’ve thought that the evening would end up like this? Keith and him sharing a scarf while walking home – _together_ \- in a dreamy winter night. The cold is biting into his cheeks by now but Lance couldn’t care less. However, he can’t stifle the sneeze that’s tingling in his nose in time.

Keith turns to him, eyebrows raised in a look of surprise.

“Bless you.”

“Thanks,” Lance mumbles, rubbing his nose in embarrassment.

“Are you cold?”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Lance replies with a sheepish grin. “And my house is just around the corner anyway.”

Keith only hums in response and faces forward again, but Lance sure as hell doesn’t miss the moment Keith presses closer to his side when they cross the street.

Lance knows his face is positively burning by now, and he doesn’t dare to look at Keith. He decides that the walk to his house is way, _way_ too short. And it’s the first time that his stomach fills with dread the moment he sees the cheesy Christmas decoration in their window.

He expects Keith to say goodbye the moment they reach the steps in front of his door, but to his surprise Keith doesn’t stop until they are standing right in front of it.

“Soooooo,” Lance draws out, turning on his heels to look at Keith. “This is it.”

The grin on his face falters for a second when he realizes how close their faces are, thanks to the scarf still wrapped around their necks.

“Yeah,” Keith mumbles. His shoulders are raised, and his eyes dart up to Lance’s for a second. However, he doesn’t make a move to leave.

This small gesture of hesitation is all it takes for Lance’s heart to skip a beat. He doesn’t want Keith to go just yet, and as it seems Keith doesn’t want to leave him too. This knowledge burns a searing hole into his already aching chest, and his body can no longer contain all these feelings.

“When will I see you again?” he asks and feels how his cheeks flush the moment Keith looks up at him with wide eyes.

“What?”

“W-Well I know you’ll be at Allura’s New Year’s party but … umm, well that’s still a long way off,” Lance rambles, and - _wow_ his face is _burning_.

He sees the moment the words sink in because Keith’s lips spread into a wide dazzling smile that makes Lance’s breath hitch.

“Lance, you’re the one who’s super busy during Christmas,” Keith laughs. “It’s not like I have any plans until New Year’s.”

“Oh,” Lance breathes, and he knew he made a mistake when he sees the way Keith scrunches up his nose. If there’s one thing Keith hates, it’s pity. But Lance can’t help it. He can’t imagine what it must feel like to return to an empty home every day.

“Well, it’s not like I don’t have any plans,” Keith mumbles. “Shiro invited me to dinner on Christmas eve, so it’s not a big deal-“

“You should come to our family dinner on the second day of Christmas then,” Lance blurts out and there’s a stunned silence between them. Lance sees how a snowflake catches in Keith’s long eyelashes and melts away when he blinks in confusion.

“Really?”

“It’s not like anyone would notice. Wait no - I mean they _would_ notice you, but not in a negative way or something!! What I mean to say is: my mom makes a _lot_ of food, so it’s not a big deal if there’s one person more! Actually, she’d love another mouth to feed. Although, you’d have to endure all my nephews and nieces who _can_ be a handful. Okay, I lied they’re _definitely_ a handful, but- “

“Lance.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“I’d love to come.”

Lance opens his mouth. And closes it again. There’s a shy smile on Keith’s lips that dries Lance’s mouth and makes the word stick to the back of his throat.

“Really?” he croaks.

“Yeah, I mean, only if it’s really oka-“

“It is!” Lance shrieks and Keith snorts in amusement.

“Well then, I’ll look forward to it.”

“Me too,” Lance admits. And god he really does. Just imagining having Keith there with all of his family makes his heart swell in his chest, and he’s sure that it shows in the smile he sends Keith’s way.

“Well,” Keith says, averting his gaze as he clears his throat. “I- I guess, I’ll go then.”

“Oh! Yeah, sure!” Lance says, but doesn’t move an inch.

“Okay,” Keith says, “Then I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“You already said that,” Lance laughs and suddenly there’s a pretty flush on Keith’s cheeks and Lance is sure that it has nothing to do with the cold.

“I’ll be going then!” Keith bristles, and he turns to go, but he doesn’t get far. Not with the scarf still wrapped around his neck.

Lance laughs at Keith’s confused and flustered expression. “Wait, let me,” he says and looks down to unwrap the fabric.

“Than- _ngh_.” Keith chokes on the last syllable, and Lance hurriedly looks up, thinking he accidentally tugged a little too hard at the scarf.

“Oh, sorry!” Lance says quickly, but Keith’s eyes are fixated on something above his head.

Lance furrows his brows in confusion and tilts his head back.

His stomach drops.

There’s a mistletoe right above his head.

Above _their_ heads.

“Oh my god,” Lance chokes out, his heart stumbling and racing in his chest as he feels how the flush on his cheeks spreads and heats up his ears as well. Talk about horrible timing. He’s sure Keith had enough of this tradition for today.

“I completely forgot about that! I’m serious! My sister does it every year to mock me- I’m - you don’t – we don’t- what am I _saying_.”

“Lance.”

Lance lowers his head at that, and then Keith’s nose is bumping into his and the next thing he feels are warm lips pressed to his. The moment is over in less than a second and then Lance is staring into Keith’s dark eyes, his cheeks flushed impossible red.

“Um,” Keith whispers and Lance can feel his hot breath on his lips. “God, I’m sorry, was- was that okay? I’m-“

Lance doesn’t let Keith finish his sentence, instead he raises his hands to both of Keith’s cheeks and pulls him in.

Keith breathes a surprised sound against Lance’s mouth, and then they’re _kissing_.

Keith’s lips are surprisingly soft, and when Lance carefully opens his mouth against them, Keith _sighs_ into the kiss, hands eagerly grabbing Lance’s hips. A shiver runs through Lance’s body and he pushes closer, deepening the kiss, and he revels in every small sound that leaves Keith. Butterflies tingle in Lance’s stomach with every hesitant brush of Keith’s lips.

This is definitely better than anything Lance could’ve possibly imagined. A kiss so soft it makes his knees go weak.

“ _Oh my god!_ Guys! He _did_ it!”

“What _?_ ”

“Lance is _kissing_ someone!”

“ _What_?!”

“Lance is kissing a _boy_!”

“That can’t be true you gotta be ly- _oh my god_.”

“Oh, holy shit, that’s _Keith_.”

“Wait, _the_ Keith? Let me see!”

“Umm,” Keith whispers, breaking the kiss, but he stays so close that Lance can feel the movement against his lips.

“I guess, we have an audience,” Lance chuckles, still holding onto Keith. He opens his eyes and tilts his head back to look up at the window where his niece and two of his nephews are pressed against the open window with wide eyes and even wider grins.

Keith leans back as well, but his hands are still on Lance’s hips as he turns around.

“Umm, g-good evening,” he says, and Lance could kiss him again right now.

“ _Guys_!”

Suddenly, Lance’s older sister pops up behind the three of them, hands stemmed to her waist, and an angry frown on her forehead.

“Leave them alone!”

“But, Sonja, that’s _Keith_!”

“We want to say hello!”

“Not _now_ , Jesus get a clue!” Sonja groans.

“Keith will be at our family dinner, you can say hello then,” Lance says and the bright smiles he gets in return steal another chuckle from his lips.

“See? Now, hurry up and leave the two alone,” Sonja adds, pushing the three kids away from the window. Not without sending a wink Lance’s way as she closes it though.

“Umm,” Keith starts, turning around, and the flustered expression on his face is enough to make Lance’s heart melt on the spot.

“I- I guess I should really go now,” Keith croaks, hands hesitantly leaving Lance’s hips as his eyes dart over Lance’s face as if he’s looking for something.

Lance sighs in defeat, and loosens the last part of the scarf to wrap it around Keith’s neck.

“Okay, be careful,” he whispers softly, and he sees the way Keith swallows at that.

“Y-Yeah, all right,” Keith says.

He’s about to turn around, but the thought of letting Keith go makes Lance’s stomach drop to the ground. So, he quickly takes the ends of Keith’s scarf and pulls him in, placing another quick kiss to his lips. His heart leaps into his throat when Keith immediately presses into it, as if he was just _waiting_ for Lance to do it.

“One for the way,” Lance whispers when they separate, and this time he can feel the soft curve of Keith’s smile against his lips. His chuckle is a warm puff of air against Lance’s skin.

Lance’s heart swells in his chest, and he feels a lump form in his throat. This is dangerous.

“Okay, you should really go,” he croaks, and pushes Keith away with both of his hands. If he stays any longer, Lance will ask Keith to come inside, and he _really_ doesn’t want to subject him to his prying family. At least not right now. He already dreads the Christmas dinner though.

“Geez, alright,” Keith laughs and hurries down the stairs. He still turns around, head tilted up to look at Lance with so much fondness in his eyes that Lance almost swoons.

“I guess, I’ll see you at that dinner.”

“Yeah,” Lance whispers back, not trusting his voice anymore.

Keith only grins, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he turns to leave for good. Lance watches his back until he rounds the corner, and then he dramatically sinks against the door, knees too weak to support his weight any longer.

He takes a second to breathe, before he enters and gets bombarded with questions he can’t quite answer just yet. He presses a hand to his chest to feel his heavy heartbeat. A wide smile spreads on his face, and his breath evaporates into the cold winter night as he giggles.

At least, this year he doesn’t have to worry about his New Year’s kiss.

 


End file.
